


Sunrise

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Promt for Mchanzo week 2017Day 1: Morning | Night





	Sunrise

While on the run Jesse McCree had seen many sunrise, all had been pretty in his eyes. To him they had become an entertainment, he could watch them while sitting on the hyper trains or in the middle of the desert with nothing but his serape to keep him warm. He didn’t have much in the way of things to do, not many games you could keep on you while running from the cops and Talon. He did his best thinking watching the sun rise, it even kept him thinking into the long nights when his stomach rumbled or when his eyes hurt in the day. Jesse had always loved the sunrise because it kept the darkness away. The fears of the past and the nightmares that went with them always faded away when the sun rose in the sky. It reminded him that it was a new day, he had changed and so with it he could make a difference.

  
When the Recall had happened, Jesse had responded and jump at the chance to see Gibraltar. Gabriel had told him many stories about sunrises on top of the communication tower or even at the cliff edge over looking the scene. Jesse had not been disappointed, he had fallen in love with the sunrises with a cup of coffee in his hand and a smoke between his lips. Jesse had enjoyed the peace while everyone slept, that was until the new comer had arrived. Hanzo Shimada had been a surprise to see on the cliff side one morning, they had rarely spoken but had quickly fallen into a serious relationship.

  
Now Jesse didn’t get up early to watch the sunrise anymore, instead he lay inside next to Hanzo. Hanzo’s room overlooked the sea and the sunrise and Jesse had instantly moved into his room to watched the sunrise, but soon it turned into watching Hanzo sleep. His skin was as warm as the suns ray, his breath was as calming as the sea wind and his face was beautiful like the sunrise. Jesse loved mornings even more than on the run. Cuddled under his arm was Hanzo, bathed in the light, a smile would plaster Jesse’s lips to watch his love rest. The little twitch of Hanzo’s nose every so often would let a little chuckle out of Jesse’s lips. Hanzo would nuzzle into Jesse’s warmth if he moved away and his heart would flutter. So quiet, so peaceful. No worries and no fears, Hanzo kept the darkness at bay every morning just by being there. Jesse had never had that before, Hanzo was his safety blanket, like the ones parents gave to little children.

  
As the sun finally rose above the sea, that is when Jesse would wake up Hanzo. He would caress his arm and pull back the hair from his face and neck. He would first place a kiss on his temple and then another on his neck. Hanzo would moan and stretch before his eyes fluttered over as Jesse’s hand came to rest on his hip. Jesse smiled as Hanzo looked at him with dazed eyes, he would kiss the lushes lips and nuzzle their noses.

  
“Good morning,” Jesse would whisper.  
“Good morning, Jesse.”


End file.
